Faceless
Faceless is a supporting antagonist in FavreMySabre's Steve Saga. He is mysterious entity that can assimilate and shapeshift into people once their appearance is copied. History Origins At some point Faceless lured Ghost Steve into the catacombs and trapped him inside, but accidentally trapping himself as well, leaving him to wonder the halls of the catacombs and built his own evil lair. However, Ghost Steve occasionally had to bond with Faceless to keep other Steves from harm. The Steve Saga Faceless is first encountered by Sabre and Rainbow Steve when they take a look through the Steve Catacombs and he emerges from a dark hallway, making the two run off while Sabre remarks on how the thing has no face. When the two go back into the catacombs they discover that Faceless is still lurking down there. Sabre attempts to talk and reason with the creature but has no luck in doing so, and instead Faceless escapes, only reemerging later with Sabre's face as the duo flee in terror. Faceless reappears in the catacombs still wearing Sabre's face, this time the duo are accompanied by Lucas, who are once again chased out of the area, only this time Faceless follows and slowly starts to become more and more identical to Sabre, whilst trying to kill him at the same time. Faceless then abducts Ghost Steve and imprisons him deep within the catacombs. After Sabre discovering him Faceless activates a button with drops Ghost Steve down a hole and promptly teleports off. After Sabre and Rainbow Steve are teleported out of the Rainbow Town and are saved by a mysterious shadow they come across Faceless imprisoned in the In-Between curtsy of Elemental Steve, who had also captured Plague Steve and Nightmare Steve. After discussing about Faceless' acts he uses his powers to send Faceless out of the timeline entirely, presumably trapping him in another world or erasing him from existence. Personality Faceless is seemingly lacking in basic emotions, he never speaks, gives clues as to what he's planning, or uses the full extent of his powers. Faceless is truly an emotionless psychopath who will gladly off anybody off just to satisfy himself, however, when impersonating someone he takes on their exact personality, weather it be jovial and peaceful or malevolent and filled with hatred. Although he's mostly prone to breaking out of his fraud-like personality and show his true nature. Powers and Abilities Faceless is able to copy the appearances of anyone he punches to copy their faces, after that he is perfectly able to shapeshift into his prey, as well as instantly being able to copy their voices until he turns back into his normal self. Faceless is also able to fly, teleport, and cause lightning, as aside from his shapeshifting abilities he's not the most powerful foe Sabre has faced. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Faceless. *Faceless is the first non-Steve antagonist to appear in the series, his backstory is also still not clear. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Incriminators Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Muses Category:Nameless Category:Nemesis Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains